00 Destroyer
by KillerKaung
Summary: Reaper got stuck in the Gundam 00 universe while testing out the new Gunpla controls. And he intend to screw up the whole series or die trying since he can't go back home.


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Owww…. my brain." I whined as I woke up inside of the dark cockpit with only the red emergency light on.

"Where the hell happened?!" I asked myself out loud as I looked around the cockpit, and I notice my new body.

"WTF?!" I yell looking at my mechanical legs, arms, and part mechanical body. Soon I recognized the mechanical body parts are from my Black Ops 3 custom character, except for my left arm which look like Reaper's right arm. Than I feel my face, making sure that I am not completely robot. I sighted in relief as I feel the human flesh and hair.

Dropping my hands I try to remember what happened. I only got bits and pieces of blurry memories. I remember testing out the new invention for Gunpla battle tournament, after entering the cockpit and turning on the machine the system went nuts sayings some kind of virus is attacking the main computer system and everything went haywire with sparks coming out from controls and screens then the cockpit exploded. The next thing I know was me waking up in the surprisingly not destroyed cockpit, as a cyborg.

I quickly boot up the power to get rid of the annoying red light. I know the whole layout of the cockpit since I created and it is exactly as Titanfall's Titan cockpit. Except it is not a Titan I'm piloting but a MS, customized XMG 666 Shockwave the Gundam Destroyer. It look just like Shockwave from Transformer **( the same as the cover picture )** but it is the same size as Gundam ot slightly bigger, cannot transform into anything, and have the same color steel purple and steel gray, and still have the dark purple Decepticons symbol on top center of the chest where the cockpit is. If some one look at Shockwave they might think its was badly damaged because I put custom damages, scratches, chipped off parts, and large ragged brown cloak covering the whole left side, hiding the left arm, one might think I was covering the missing arm.

For the power source it have Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. 6x Main rocket thrusters on the back and 2x smaller thrusters each on the back and side of the legs and 2x Chitauri anti-gravitational technology on the back for mobility **( yes I know I put the Ultron flight system on my custom Gunpla )**. And of course the armor is Gundarium Alloy, coated with anti-beams paint.

For the weapons I got 12x Jericho Missiles **( the same missiles from Iron Man 1 movie just bigger )** 6 each hidden in the side of the chest part and in the center it got hidden Mega-Particle Cannon. 2x Plasma Sabers, one inside the right side of the right leg, and another one inside the right hand wrist. High Beam Rifle with Beam Saber attached to the bottom front of the Rifle. Saving the best for the last the left arm single Buster Cannon, **( look the same as Shockwave left arm cannon with the energy output wire attach to the lower back )** the left arm is capable of changing into single Buster Cannon or Hyper Beam Saber, ( larger and more powerful than regular Beam Saber ) and 4x Grappling Hooks inside the left arm which are capable of overloading any power source or draining any power source. For the defense it got I-Field.

After the system finishes rebooting something attached me in the back of my head and started downloading everything from the MS frame into my half computer brain. The process wasn't pretty, my brain feel like a car engine that is overheated and about to be exploded. When the pain was gone I open my eyes or should I say 'my mono optic' because I am looking through the eye of the XMG 666 Shockwave the Gundam Destroyer into the dark void of space. So instead of having ZERO System or Psycoframe cockpit, I got Direct Neural Interface or DNI. Which means I can move this MS like my actual body pulse more, sweet!

For a while I check out my MS body and flex and stretch. I was surprised to see the giant MS could move like a human body without any stiffness. On the sides my vision there are bunch of stats of my surrounding and about the MS. **( It look like ironman screen when he was in the suit ).** Then suddenly I detected multiple bogies in my radar, about 24000 meters away behind me where the Earth is located. Curious I speed toward the bogies at the speed of March 3.

When I was at the distance of where I could zoom in and see clearly without any ships detecting me as a MS, I stop and watch what was happening. The first thing I notice was the huge space station with some large round gold solar panels. And I instantly knew which universe I was stuck in, the Gundam 00 Universes. Not that I don't like 00, I love all the action but the plot that it was build on, trying to ending all wars with more wars will never work, in the comics yea it will work, but not in real life, because war is part of human life, like it or not, war is part of human nature. And from the look of what is happening, it look like I am in a part where Soma Peries and Sergei Smirnov of HRL try to capture the Gundam Meisters but fail and retreating but one of the team member sacrificed himself so the remaining of the HRL team could escape.

What a noble concept the man is not dead yet but he will be in a next minute or two by Allelujah or should I say Hallelujah You know what, screw this. Since I am stuck in this universe, I might as well as fuck it up. So I rushed forward and make my entrance.

 **X- Third Person View**

"Please stop!" yell the Lieutenant Main as Allelujah slowly cut the into the cockpit MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type slowly.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" laughed Hallelujah like a madman.

"Sir! We have to save him!" cry Soma as she try to rescue her comrade.

"No! We must retreat! Don't let the man sacrificed be in vain!" yell Sergei as he pull back her pink MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi. Suddenly new MS pop up on his radar coming directly at them at the speed of March 3. 'Shit! Another one?' he thought as he turn his MSJ-06II-E Tieren head to the direction of the new MS, all he was able to see was purple blur as the new MS pass by him and make a BEELine at the Gundam.

Before the GN shield sword could kill Lieutenant Main, there was a purple and red blur and the shield arm of the Gundam was cut off from the elbow joint, one of the weakest part of the Gundam.

"What?!" yell Hallelujah surprise that someone was able to cut his Gundam arm off easily, plus he was too busy enjoy trying to kill the HRL pilot that he didn't notice the incoming MS on his radar. When Hallelujah was able to see who cut his arm off, he raised his eyebrows in surprise how the MS look like. It look like the MS look like it went to Hell and back, the MS have the steel purple and gray colours, got a angular head with two antennas one on each slide but the right side was cut in half, and ugly bright yellow monoeye in the center. The MS also got a large dirty brown ragged cloak covering the whole left side of the arm, either hiding the damaged arm or no arm. It got only one visible weapon which is the beam rifle with the beam saber attached to the bottom front of the rifle. Overall the the purple MS look like it is about to fall apart with all the damages but have the look of veteran to it. What caught the attention of Allelujah attention was the Evil looking dark purple symbol on the center top part of the chest.

Befor Allelujah could say or do anything the purple MS rushed at him. "You think you can take me on because you cut my arm off?!" yell Alleluia. "You just got lucky!" and fire his automatic beam rifle at the purple MS. To his surprise the beams just deflected off some kind of violet shield and the purple MS kick him **( Char's kick )** in the cockpit area sending Allelujah back a few meters. "AHHHHHHH!" cry Allelujah as he got rocked in the cockpit.

 **X- with Sergei and Soma**

Sergei and Soma watch the old beat up purple MS kick the orange Gundam away from Lieutenant Main MS in amazement. Suddenly the visual camera pop up on their screen show a caucasian man with ice blue eyes with the perfectly split black and white hair **( just look like the guy from my profile picture )**.

"Retrieved your comrade, and get out of here. I will take care of this Gundam." the man said in almost robotic monotone **( don't know how to really described the voice but he sound like Shockwave from Transformer Prime )**.

"Thank you for saving my man, but you can't possibly take on the Gundam in the condition of your Mobile Suit and you don't have any suit on." said Colonel Sergei.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" the man laughed in a humor way. "Of all the people, you should know not the judge the book by its cover, Colonel Sergei." the man said with a smile.

'How did he know it was me? Did he know how I sound like? I had never seen this man before.' thought Sergei, he know the man can't know how he look like because he is wearing the suit and the helmet.

"Thanks you for your concern but I can take care of myself against these amateur Gundams pilots." continue the man.

"Thank you for your help sir." said Soma. "But at least tell us who you are."

There was the hesitation from the man but he answer finally. "You can call me Shockwave, the Gundam Destroyer." And he cut off the communication.

Soma and Sergei went and retrieve Lieutenant Main and check and see if he is still alive. Thanks to the Creator the man was still alive and they flew back to their space station.

"The Gundam Destroyer, huh?" said Sergei out loud but more to himself.

'Colonel?' thought Soma hearing what he just said.

 **X- with Miss. Sumeragi and Gundam Meisters after the battle**

"I located Kyrios!" Christina said happily but things went south for them. "And he is fighting the unknown Mobile Suit!" cry Christina. "And Kyrios lost the left arm and the shield!"

"WHAT?!" yell Sumeragi. "Bring it up on the main screen!"

On the screen it show Kyrios losing the fight to the unknown old beat up purple MS.

"Exia! Help Kyrios! Dynames! Provide supporting fire!" Sumeragi yell into the comm link. Already frustrated with today events she slam her fist on the side arm of her captain seat, and watch the unknown Mobile Suit fight off the Gundam Meisters.

 **X- with Lockon, Setsuna, Allelujah, and Reaper**

'How is he able to keep beating me?!' scream Hallelujah at this moment, as he received another kick in the left side of the face.

"Weakling." Reaper said to Allelujah on the open channel. Before Reaper could say anything large pink beam hit him in the back. Even with the I-Field the beam was powerful enough to slightly move him.

Not surprised by the attack Reaper turn around toward the direction of the attack. "Ah, the cavalry have arrived." Reaper said in a mocking voice.

"Get away from him!" yell Setsuna and slashed downward with the GN sword, but Reaper counter with the rifle beam saber.

"The child soldier." said Reaper in a monotone.

"What do you say?" asked Setsuna, shock by the comment of the unknown Mobile Suit pilot.

"A foolish child that been lied to, to fight someone else war." comment Reaper trying to mess with Setsuna mind.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" yell Setsuna, trying to overpower the unknown Mobile Suit, but they were still in the stalemate.

Ignoring the outburst of Setsuna, Reaper continue talking. "And now you think y'all can just end wars by declaring war against the WHOLE WORLD!" he yell the last two parts and pushed the Exia back and make a 360 spin kick using the leg's thrusters for more force. Setsuna block the kick with the shield, but there was so much force behind that kick it throw Setsuna back about 26 meters and leave a huge dent on the shield. Setsuna girth his teeth as his cockpit shook from the impact and trying to stop the momentum.

With Setsuna and Hallelujah out of the way Lockon fire his heavy sniper beam rifle at the purple Mobile Suit. Reaper easily move out of the way and fire back his High Beam Rifle at the Gundam Meisters Ship, since Lockon is still attached to the ship.

"Oh shit." said Lockon seeing red beam coming right at them. _"Incoming! Incoming!"_ yell Haro. "I can see that, buddy." replied Lockon.

 **X- with Sumeragi and the Ptolemaios crew**

"Incoming beam!" yell Lasse. "GN particles at maximum output!" command Sumeragi.

Right after the GN field was deployed it was hit by the red beam. "AHHHHH!" Christina scream as the ship shook violently.

"Report!" said Sumeragi after the ship stop shaking from the impact.

"Shield at 78 percent and holding!" reply Feldt.

"What kind of beam weapon did he hit us with?!" Lasse ask out loud, and everyone was thinking the same thing. "The unknown Mobile Suit is hauling us!" Christina cry out suddenly. "Patch it through!" said Sumeragi. On the main screen it show face of the pilot of the unknown Mobile Suit. "Greeting Celestial Being." said the man with robotic monotone. "I'm Reaper, the pilot of the XMG 666 Shockwave the Gundam Destroyer **( you know how we have Tank and Tank Destroyer, I make it Gundam and Gundam Destroyer )**. Like the name of this Mobile Suit, it is specifically created to destroyed Gundams. That being said I will spare you all this time, since none of you are at your best. Next time the Celestial Being intervene I will be there to stop you, and I will not be merciful like this time. Let this be a warning Gundam Meisters." with that, Reaper flew toward the earth.

"What are we gonna do?" ask Lichtendahl. "All we can do right now is regrouped and wait." Sumeragi answered in a tired voice, look up at the ceiling.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is just an idea I have and throwing it out there so I can get a feedback of what you guys think. Please R &R. Thanks!**


End file.
